The goal of the Small Business Innovative Research Phase II is to develop an Internet-based Caregiver Support System (ICSS) that enables care to be provided to persons with Alzheimer's over the Internet. The objectives of the system are to improve the quality of care provided, keep the care recipient safe at home for as long as possible to allow them to age in-place, and provide a cost effective alternative to help address the tremendous and growing need for informal caregiving. The system is designed for persons with early- to moderate-stage dementia that still have language capability and can perform basic activities of daily living. Although the system is designed for persons with dementia, it can also be effectively used to care for the elderly or persons with other disabilities. The system requires no computer knowledge or skills on the part of the care recipient. ICSS provides a videoconference capability so the caregiver can visually check on the person being cared for and see how they are doing. It also provides other features that enable the care recipient to function independently and stay connected to their family. In Phase II, an ICSS prototype will be developed and field-tested in a number of pilot accounts. The field test will evaluate all aspects of ICSS: system design and function provided, installation procedures, packaging, documentation, and technical support services required to assist caregivers in maintaining the system. The data collected from users of the system will permit the subjective and quantitative analysis and assessment of the benefits of ICSS.